


A Face That Lies

by markiboss (purplelly)



Category: Wiishu - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Septiishu, also healthy relationship, antiishu - Freeform, antisepticeye, dark wiishu - Freeform, vviishu - Freeform, warnings will be added accompanying each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelly/pseuds/markiboss
Summary: Anti finally gained enough power to briefly take control over Jack's body. He could finally use Jack's fame to get where he wants, on top and all-powerful. Except, right as he first takes control, the beautiful girl known as Signe disrupts his concentration, and he loses his chance.Anti begins to realize that he must have inherited Jack's faithful love for her, and this is a problem. He can't focus on his plan, and he can't stop feeling heartbreak every time Signe shows how much she loves Jack.He finds, very quickly, that even demons love, but love does not make demons like him a better person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see if i can keep up with a new fic XD its def an idea i love, and ill see if I can finish it. But! Hope you like this first chapter! Thanks for reading!

The first time Anti took control, was after Jack fell asleep. 

He’s been planning this for a long while. After taking root deep into Jack’s head, Anti had started to gather his power, biding his time until he could finally take control and take what was his. Jack was a guy in a position with a lot of power - the things he say could cause total ruin if executed correctly. Anti was here to exploit that power. 

So, when Anti had enough strength, and Jack was in his most vulnerable state, he went in for the strike. 

Anti first took in all of Jack’s senses. All at once, Anti was jerked from Jack’s head to the rest of his body. He could suddenly hear clearer, like the ventilation system kicking on. He could smell a faint perfume in the air. He felt the covers of the bed keep his warmth in. 

Jack remained asleep, thankfully. This process didn’t stir him into consciousness. Anti slowly settled into this position.

Then he opened his eyes.

What met his sight took the breath from his throat. A sweet-faced girl, asleep on the pillow beside him, snoring softly. Her hair was tossed into an attractive mess after a night of sleep, and she had faint remains of eyeliner smeared on her lids, and she was absolutely beautiful.

Anti couldn’t move, and he was suddenly aware of his heartbeat. 

Then  _she_ opened her eyes. 

She caught him staring and smiled, turning her face deeper into the pillow. She mumbled, “Mornin’.” 

Anti couldn’t respond. He lost control of his speech, apparently. Instead of attempting any type of communication, he released his control, dropping everything so abruptly Jack woke up this time.

Jack had gasped, startled, then clutched his head and grimaced. It was throbbing. 

Signe sat up and caressed his face. “Something the matter?”

“My head,” Jack said, pinching his nose. 

Signe kissed his temples softly. “You probably need to eat. I’ll make breakfast.” 

She got up and Jack watched her leave, a fond smile adorning his face. 

Deep in the recesses of his head, Anti wondered what the fuck just happened.

#

He decided the abrupt shift in control had somehow made him freeze in shock. After all, it was the first time he forced a shift. 

The second time Anti tried to take control, he waited until right after Jack began to sleep. The woman - Anti learned as Signe - was still awake and active in the house. He saw her, through Jack’s eyes, busy working on some project. So she’s out of the way. She can’t...distract him.

The moment Anti felt Jack’s consciousness slip, he took control again. A little more slowly this time - worked his way from his senses, to his muscle control, until he had gained full control. Jack remained asleep. 

Anti clenched his fingers, opened his eyes. The room was dark. He sat up and stood, wobbled, until he regained his balance. He took a deep breath, relishing at the feel of his lungs, the way the air brushed his vocal chords as he sighed. He was  _real_. 

He began to walk, one slow step at a time as he tested his balance, and his pace picked up. By the time he exited the bedroom, he could walk at the same speed as Jack. 

Anti spotted the bathroom just across the hall. A few doors down, a light was on, and past it, Anti heard the sound of Signe drawing. Careful to step gently, so as not to disturb her, he walked across the hall to the bathroom. 

He shut the door and flicked the light on. The harsh light made him wince, until his eyes adjusted to it. Does that happen  _every_ time?

The mirror caught his attention. He leaned on the sink and stared into his reflection, disgusted. 

He saw Jack. A pale, pathetic, wimpy man with only his fame to be proud of. Too optimistic and naive, too childish to realize how weak he truly was. Anti tilted Jack’s chin to look at his face at different angles. He would have to change his look, once Anti gained complete control. He needed a body to match his strength. 

Then suddenly the reflection blinked. Anti reeled back, his hands bracing on the sink. The reflection blinked again, rubbed the sleep from his eyes. And Jack woke up. Looked right into Anti’s eyes. 

Anti grinned. Jack’s eyes widened, startled. He tried to turn away from the mirror, but found that he couldn’t leave. For this brief moment, Jack was the one stuck, and Anti was privileged to watch him struggle. 

Anti began to laugh, and Jack braced his hands against the mirror. He mouthed something, and Anti heard in his head: ‘ _What is happening?!’_

A light knuckle rapped on the door. “Jack?” A soft voice asked. 

Both Anti and Jack looked to the door, Jack terrified, Anti suddenly uncertain. 

Anti had been stuck inside Jack’s head for years; he knew this man, his weaknesses, his strengths. Signe was an enigma. He couldn’t begin to describe her. 

“Jack?” She asked again. “You alright?”

Anti cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Ok,” Signe said, sounding unsure. Her tone picked up as she continued, however. “I finished that piece finally, think I’m going to sleep now. Mind if I come in and brush my teeth?”

Anti glanced at Jack in the mirror, who has begun to bang on the glass. His fists made no sound, so Anti supposed Signe wouldn’t be able to see him. 

“One sec,” Anti said. He turned to the mirror, smirking confidently at his counterpart, and flipped him off. Jack froze in his actions as Anti opened the door. 

Signe stood there, and Anti was once again overwhelmed with how beautiful she was. She had a full face of makeup, her hair was a tad frizzy from the day but was still styled into a curly bob that perfectly framed her lithe face. 

“Are you going to let me in?” Signe asked, jokingly, at Anti standing in the doorway. 

“Oh--Sorry,” Anti stuttered, and let Signe walk in. 

Jack watched her and began to once again thud on the glass, yelling her name in Anti’s head. 

‘ _Signe!! SIGNE!’_

**_if you haven’t realized it yet, she can’t hear you. or see you, for that matter._ **

Jack quieted. He watched Signe busy herself. She wiped the makeup off her face, looking into the mirror, not at all noticing Jack staring right back at her, his hands pressed against the glass. He looked terrified and heartbroken. 

Signe moved on to brushing her teeth, side-eyeing Anti. 

“You just going to stare?” She asked. 

Anti shrugged. “Can’t help it.” 

Signe chuckled, and Jack glared at him. 

‘ _Don’t you touch her, whatever you are’_

_**who, me?** _

Jack banged on the mirror, his eyes full of hatred. 

Signe rinsed, and turned to look at Anti. She looked puzzled, almost able to tell the facade Anti was holding up, but unable to put her finger on it. Instead, she caressed Anti’s chin, and lightly kissed his cheek. 

Anti froze, his face growing a deep red, his eyes like a deer in headlights. Signe began to chuckle until he wobbled in place. 

Anti’s control loosened before he could stop himself. Jack was abruptly thrown back into position, but both were too shocked to properly react. Jack’s body tipped and toppled head-first into the shower, yanking the shower curtains off the bar as he fell into the tub. 

Signe gasped, running up to his side. Jack blinked, dazed, before registering Signe in front of him. Then he looked panicked, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. 

“ _Signe_ ,” He said. “I was--I was stuck, and I saw you, and I saw  _him_ , and he was  _possessing_ me or-or something, and oh god, I don’t remember walking in here Signe what happened...?” His voice cracked. 

“Sean, calm down,” Signe said. She helped him sit on the floor. “You’re not making any sense.” 

“I wasn’t--wasn’t  _me_ ,” Jack huffed. His chest hurt with how hard his heart was beating. 

Signe shushed him and brushed his hair, pulling him into her chest. He gripped her hips and took slow breaths until he could calm himself. 

Jack started to doubt his memory, though. Obviously, it couldn’t be what he thought he saw. It was just impossible, right? He was here, in the real world, so he couldn’t have been stuck in the mirror. 

He must have been dreaming. Sleepwalking, perhaps?

“What was that?” Signe asked, and Jack realized he was whispering to himself. 

“I think I was just sleepwalking,” Jack said. “Or, something like that.” 

“You think?” Signe said. “You’ve never done that before. And you did talk to me.” 

“I don’t remember walking in here,” Jack said. “And--Did you wipe off your makeup, and then brush your teeth?”

“Yes?” 

Jack buried his face in her shoulder and shuddered. “I saw myself move and talk to you, but--but it wasn’t me. I only watched it happen from the mirror.” 

Signe sighed, continued to comb her fingers through his hair. “You must have been dreaming, then.” She kissed the top of his head. “Come on, we’ll get to sleep.” 

Signe helped Jack stand, but he still clung to her even as they walked back across the hall to the bed. He let go briefly to pull back the covers and crawl under, but locked onto her again tightly once she was beside him. She kissed his forehead as Jack relaxed, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting in the crook of her shoulder. 

Like this, warm and pressed closely against the one he loves, he felt safe. Safe from whatever had haunted his head that night. Relaxing for the first time since he woke up, Jack drifted off, cradled in warm arms. 

Signe stayed away for a long while, thinking and re-thinking the event over in her mind. Something didn’t add up. Yes, she did talk normally to Jack, and he did seem present, mentally. But looking back, she was unsure. There was an odd glint in his eye, she noticed earlier. Something that made her feel uneasy, like sharing a bathroom with someone she’s never met before. But she shoved that feeling aside because, well, it was still his face, right? 

But now she remembered that brief feeling, and suddenly was scared. Could a face lie? 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a while since Anti took control. 

To be completely honest, he doesn’t want to. 

Signe, for some unfathomable reason, has held a power over him that he cannot figure out. With a simple smile, a brief touch, she can send him into a state of shock, and he feels a weird pulsing in his chest and heat in his face, and suddenly he loses control. It’s like she makes him sick, until he’s weak enough to release control. 

So he watches, very closely, from behind Jack’s eyes. And finally, he sees his answer. 

When Signe approaches Jack, Anti notices that his heart rate picks up. When Signe kisses him, getting oddly close as she does, Anti feels heat in his cheeks. 

This made him wonder what hidden power Signe held, that it also affects Jack on a much lower scale. 

There is one part that doesn’t add up, though. 

Every time Signe showed affection towards Jack, a caress of the cheek, a sweet compliment, her arms circling around Jack’s waist to kiss from his chest, up his neck, to his lips, it feels like someone is stabbing Anti. He suddenly pictured shoving Jack out of his way so he could suck up all of Signe’s love--

The answer smacked Anti in the face with as much force as a hammer. 

He is in love with Signe. 

And he hated it.

It was pure torture, once he realized the full situation. He wanted Signe all to himself, to have her affections held especially for him, her sweetness and innocence and love in his possession. But Jack was the one with all of it. 

And with that thought came a feeling of impending doom, a threat clinging to his psyche that whispered to him that he needed to do something, anything, to get Jack away from what was rightfully his. 

-

It’s been a long time since that incident with the mirror. 

Jack and Signe talked about it a lot. They came to the conclusion of a night terror, and even though Jack worried it was something much worse, the diagnosis was the only answer close enough. He tried to be satisfied with it. 

To help take his mind off of it, Signe had set up a night-in for them. When Jack walked in their living to find Signe, smiling and gesturing brightly to the blanket fort she had built around the couch for them, Jack laughed. 

“ _You_ are so cute,” He said as he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

“I thought it might help,” Signe said, and kissed his nose. “I made popcorn, and Netflix is ready on the TV.” 

“You’re the best.” Jack kissed her back, and then they both settled into the fort, buried in a pile of blankets. 

They binged Netflix shows until late at night, when the popcorn bowl was emptied, when the blanket fort became the comfiest and warmest spot in the house, and when Signe fell asleep curled up against Jack under a mountain of blankets. 

Jack kissed her forehead, and despite the pull of sleep tugging at him, his bladder was about to explode. He moved from under Signe as slowly and carefully as he could, and when she didn’t stir as he stood up, he considered it a personal victory. 

He lingered for a second longer as he watched her sleep. A sudden protectiveness swept over him. She appeared innocent, her face sweet and gentle, and his love for her bloomed. Nothing will come to harm her as long as he’s there with her. 

He wanted to kiss her more, but his gut began to throb. He needed to pee, badly. Jack turned and headed off to the bathroom. 

He’s avoided looking into the mirror since that incident, and he supposed later that the calm night and the way sleep muddled his mind, that he let his guard down. He did his business , and as he washed his hands, he glanced up into his reflection. 

Jack first noticed the bags under his eyes. He did sleep less since that night terror, but he felt like he was recovering from it. 

Except when he realized he couldn’t move his own hands. 

He realized the tap was still running, and the heat was rising, but he couldn’t move. The water turned boiling and he wanted to turn it off. Steam clouded the mirror. 

Then his hands moved, turned off the tap, turned and left. Jack wanted to look at his burning hands, but he found he wasn’t in charge, wasn’t the one controlling his own body. 

His body moved until it was standing over Signe, where it watched her for a long, long moment. Jack tried to move, tried to speak, to warn out to Signe that something wasn’t right, but his lips didn’t work. 

Signe’s eyes fluttered open, and seeing Jack, smiled sleepily. She lifted her arms slightly. 

“Carry me,” She murmured, half-joking. 

Jack’s chest rumbled with a soft laugh, except it didn’t sound like him at all. To his ears it was like a rusty wheel being turned, or a rake scraping across gravel. It send chills through him - where ever he was held captive, behind his eyes.

Then his body dipped downwards, picking Signe and the blanket that was wrapped around her up into his arms. 

His body stumbled a bit, adjusting to the weight, and Signe laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and setting her head on his shoulder. She lightly kissed at the base of his neck as Jack’s body carried her from the living room to the bedroom. 

He set Signe down on her side of the bed, and then crawled over to his side. Jack still wasn’t in control, but his panic began to subside. Something was clearly wrong, but nothing bad was happening. 

His body crawled under the blanket with Signe, where she snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek. Jack noticed an odd pause in his body, like the kiss made him freeze up. But then Jack’s head dipped down to kiss her forehead, and Signe smiled. 

His body tenatively wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing them closer together. Slowly, the tension in his body relaxed, and as Signe slept, Jack felt himself beginning to drift off, too. His eyelids began to droop before he could stop them, and by the time it seemed like he could bend his fingers again, Jack was gone to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, do i have plans for this short series :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll treat you perfect. Once Jack is out of the way, and I use his power to get where I want, I can get you anything you could ever need. You can be a _queen_. Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains non-consensual touching and kissing.**
> 
> In case anyone has trouble reading Zalgo text, I've included a hover box over the text clarifying what it is saying! Hope you enjoy!

Signe took a sip of her tea as she looked to Jack across the table. He had his own cup in front of him, which he tapped anxiously, glancing from Signe, to the tea, to the window facing the street outside. 

“So last night,” Signe began. “It happened again.” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jack confirmed. “I don’t know why. Nothing happened, I just -  _it_  just - picked you up and took you to bed. When I woke up, I could move myself again.” 

“Maybe,” Signe said, perplexed. “It was just night terrors again.” 

“But nothing bad happened,” Jack said. 

“Sleep paralysis, but while sleep walking?” 

“That’s just ‘awake’,” Jack said, and he took a shaky sip of his tea.

“I don’t know, love,” Signe said. “We can get it checked out.” 

“I think there’s something wrong,” Jack said. “Something really, really wrong.” 

Signe’s heart hurt. Sean was obviously suffering from something. These late-night attacks were taking a toll on him - he was paler than usual, and she noticed the bags growing under his eyes from day one. She remembered that feeling she had, that night in the bathroom, and every time she thinks of that unfamiliar look in his eyes, she gets a chill down her spine, and she agrees with Sean that something  _is_ wrong here.

But then she remembers that there are better explanations than the supernatural, and she tries to hold hope that there’s a sane answer to this. 

“We’ll get it checked out,” Signe said. She stood up and walked around the table behind Jack.  “Maybe you should take a day off recording. We’ll relax together.” She kissed his cheek, and Jack smiled. 

“I should,” Jack said. “I’ll let Robin know. And post an update on Twitter.” 

Signe kissed his forehead again. “Thanks, Sean. I’ll start looking into places that could help us.” 

“Love you,” Jack said, watching her walk away. 

“Love you too,” Signe said, blowing a kiss. Then she left, retreating to the living room where the remains of their blanket fort still lay. Her laptop was on the coffee stand, and she sat on the arm of the couch with the computer across her lap, avoiding the lumpy blanket pile. If she got comfortable in it, she could fall asleep in it again. 

Out in the kitchen, Jack pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Robin, letting him know the emergency vacation day. Then he went to Twitter, posting an update about his mental health catching up with him and needing a day off. Luckily, he got mostly positive replies. It warmed his heart to know how much his fans care about him.

He took a sip from his tea, and when he set the cup back down, he noticed an odd blur to his vision. Suddenly he saw two cups in front of him, held by two of his hands, and Jack blinked, but the image wouldn’t focus itself. 

A splitting pain erupted directly between his eyes and Jack almost screamed, but he felt like the air had been knocked out of him and prevented him from making any noise at all. 

A second later, his head hit the table and he knew nothing. 

-

Ripping away control was more of a painful process than Anti thought. 

While Jack was awake, he was deeply seated into the control he took on naturally. Anti was lucky he had enough power to force Jack out of the seat and take it for himself. Now he just hoped he had enough strength to hold that control for as long as possible. 

Thankfully, the process knocked Jack unconscious. So the problem is out of the way for a while. 

The moment he heard about the day off, Anti knew he had a perfect opportunity. With Jack out of the way, he could use the time he had to soak up all of Signe’s affections. 

It was sad, and Anti knew it. Once he figured out a better plan though, this one will do. 

Signe appeared in the doorway, looking alarmed. Then Anti realized Jack had knocked the tea over in his blackout, and there was a puddle on the table. 

“Oh, Sean,” Signe said, and hurriedly grabbed a roll of paper towels. 

Anti righted the cup and stood up, grabbing the towels as Signe gave them to him. Together they mopped up the mess. 

“What happened?” Signe asked. 

Anti cleared his throat. “Uh, I think I blacked out for a second. Completely dropped the cup, mid-sip.” He tried to laugh, but it sounded strained. 

Signe gave him an odd look. “I can pour you another cup. Then I won’t leave your side, since you drop things the moment I leave.” She teased, and chuckled, softly, and Anti thought of tiny bells. 

She took his cup and walked up to the kitchen counter, where the kettle remained on the stove. She poured the steaming water into the mug, unwrapped a tea bag, and stirred as the tea brewed. 

Anti followed her until he stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began kissing the base of her neck. 

Signe sighed, letting out a huffed laugh, while her hand continued to stir the tea. Anti took this as a positive sign, and gripped her waist while he left a trail of kisses up her neck. When Signe hummed, he lightly nipped at the soft skin below her jaw. 

She began to giggle, and Anti pulled away. 

“Sorry,” She said. “That just tickles.” 

“Ah, ok,” Anti said, and set his chin on her shoulder. 

Signe laughed softly, turned to kiss his forehead, and then went back to the tea. Anti had to refrain from pulling her away, wanting her all to himself.

He watched patiently while Signe poured a good amount of milk and sugar into the tea and mixed it together. She took a small sip to taste it and then held it up to Anti. 

He stepped away from Signe and took the cup, though disinterested in it. Signe watched him, and he realized she was waiting for him to taste, so he took a sip. 

“Exactly how you like it,” Signe said. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Anti said, hiding back a grimace. It was too sweet for him. He leaned forward and kissed Signe’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Signe smiled. “Anytime, Sean.” She kissed him sweetly, and Anti sighed. 

He set the cup down on the counter and once again set his hands on her hips. Anti leaned into the kiss further, deepening it, and Signe wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He pressed her against the counter, his hands gripping at her hips, and began nipping at her bottom lip. Signe pulled him closer, her hands running through his hair. Anti bit harder into her lip. 

Signe winced, pushing him back. Anti pulled away and Signe pouted, poking her lip. 

“That hurt,” Signe said. 

“So?” Anti asked. 

Signe scoffed, assumed he was joking. “Be careful.” 

Instead of answering, Anti leaned in to kiss her again. Signe was stiff for a moment, surprised, before she gave in and let her hands rest on the counter behind her, kissing back. 

Anti pressed her hips into the counter, holding her in place. Signe wrapped her hands loosely around his wrists, but he kept his hands there. Then, pressing most of his body against hers, he bit into her bottom lip until he tasted blood. 

Signe yelped, then began tugging at his wrists and pushing at him. Anti sucked her bottom lip hard, then continued to kiss her as Signe tried to back away. A sudden slap across the face forced him to let go. 

He regained himself, a sudden anger flaring up in his chest. There was a burning on his cheek in the shape of a hand print. He stepped forward and raised a fist to /// _ **to̴̶**_ **̷̵̨s̡͞h͝o̵̵w̨҉ _h҉̴o̷҉w̷_  ͘i̡͏t͝҉ ̷҉** _ **f͞e̕͞l͢t̢͘͠**_ **///** when a scream inside his head interrupted him.

_‘SIGNE!!!’_

Oh, good. Jack’s awake. And he is fighting back. 

Anti grunted, gripping his head as a wave of dizziness overcame him. He held onto the nearest counter as he pressed his eyes shut, pushing Jack back. He was not going to ruin this. 

Once he felt more secure, Anti stood, wiping at his eyes as he resettled into the seat. Jack was clawing, but he was pushed at bay far enough that he wouldn’t be an issue for a while. His gaze settled on Signe. 

She had backed herself into the corner counter, eyes wide and watery, her lip swollen and a small smear of blood drying on her chin. A stunning realization took her expression as she looked into Anti’s eyes, and Anti realized she knew who he was. 

He stared, unfeeling, back at her.

-

She had that same feeling - that unfamiliar,  _stranger-danger_ feeling - hit her like  a tsunami as she looked into Jack’s eyes. No, not Jack - this creature. 

_This_ was the person that Jack had been warning her about. 

Signe was not sure why it hit her now. She knew she was in danger the moment Jack had tightened his grip on her hips and held her place with hidden intentions. But the dots had not connected until this moment, when his eyes showed a slight odd, unnatural green shimmer behind the blue, when the eyes were devoid of hope and life, when they spoke of nothing that resembled the person Signe had grown to love. They were frighteningly emotionless. 

“Who are you?” Signe asked, just above a whisper. 

The person laughed, but it sounded like a cough, shoved roughly up the throat. 

“I thought it’d be obvious by now,” It said, and its voice had some semblance of Jack, but now Signe realized it was a guise, just using Jack’s voice to speak. It held none of his personality. 

“They call me Anti,” It continued. 

Signe shook her head as the familiar name registered in her mind. “That’s impossible.” 

“That’s the name I was given,” It - Anti - said. “And I decided to keep it.” 

Signe thought for a long while, carefully deliberating her next question. She swallowed, took a breath, and asked, “Why?”

“Why, for my existence?” Anti clarified. “I don’t know. I just came to be. I knew what I wanted, though.” He paused. “Or, thought I did.” His eyes scanned up and down Signe’s body. “For, you see, my plans were redirected on to a different course.” 

Signe wrapped her arms across her chest. Anti sighed. 

“You are the most beautiful human I’ve ever laid eyes on,” Anti said. 

Signe shook her head. “So, pretending to be my boyfriend became your new goal?” 

“If I could not pretend, that would be ideal,” Anti said. “No, my new goal became  _you_.” 

“No,” Signe said. “It’s not going to happen.” 

“ _Signe_ ,” Anti said, and there was almost emotion in his voice. “I’ll treat you perfect. Once Jack is out of the way, and I use his power to get where I want, I can get you anything you could ever need. You can be a  _queen_. Wouldn’t that be perfect?”

Signe’s gut twisted at every word in Anti’s offer. It was sickening. 

“You think that--that  _buying_ me will get me to say yes to you?” Signe asked. “You’re delusional.” 

Anti’s face fell into surprise, then hardened into a look of upset. When he spoke, his voice sounded thick. “I just want you to love me the way you do him.” 

Signe shook her head. “You don’t understand what love  _is_.” 

Anti stared at her for a long time, puzzled, like trying to understand what she meant. Then he blinked, rapidly, and suddenly fell backwards. 

Signe gasped as his body hit the ground with a hard thud. She didn’t dare get close, just in case. Then his eyes flickered open again. 

He sat up, clutching his head, groaning. He looked up and saw Signe, his eyes bright baby blues. 

“Sean,” Signe gasped, and launched herself forward to hug him. Jack held her tight, hiding his face in her neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack said. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Signe said. “It’s ok now.” 

But as Signe clutched onto Jack, her throbbing lip long forgotten, she wondered for how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, love does not make Anti a good person. If you'd consider what Anti is feeling is love.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only about two more to go! They'll be longer chapters, hopefully. A lot is to come! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t Jack, but it wasn’t...Anti, either. 
> 
> For one terrifying, irrational moment Signe believed it was herself; a future premonition portraying her death, undoubtedly sought out by the hands of her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains death(background character) and non-consensual advances(less than the last chapter)**
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! One more chapter to go!!

Anti had this weird feeling inside him. It kind of stung, but also made him angry. He wanted to punch something. But his frazzled thoughts didn’t leave him strong enough to gain control, even for a brief moment to put a hole in the wall. 

He was just so  _confused_. 

He took a long time to brood - he guessed a week - to figure out what he was even feeling.

Signe’s words echoed in his head:  _You don’t understand what love is._

Maybe he doesn’t. 

He watched Jack. Saw her kiss him, gently and sweetly. Saw her casual touches, brushing his hand or face, squeezing his fingers or arm, just to touch Jack. Everything made the embers in him flare, jealousy licking up his throat like flames. 

He kept watching. Then he realized what he was missing. 

Jack returned those touches. He kissed her, too, without her initiating it. He hugged her from behind, he grabbed her hand and kissed it when he was bored, he showed his affections. 

Anti found it weird.

He eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn’t in love. In fact, he had developed a strange fascination of Signe; perhaps an obsession. He found he wanted her affections to himself, wanted her to be his, but the idea of returning those affections and showing his love for her wasn’t appeasing. The idea itself felt demeaning.

He still wanted Signe all to himself, but now he was aware of that not happening. Signe was too independent, too proud of herself to be as malleable as Anti wanted her. 

If only he had someone like himself...

And an idea hit him.

-

He took control for the first time in a long time. It was in the middle of the night, when both Signe and Jack were deep into sleep. 

When Anti easily slid into the seat, he didn’t disturb Signe, even if everything in him wanted to wake her. He left her be, and went off into Jack’s studio. 

The computer was cold, so Anti turned it on. He tapped his fingers on the desk while he waited for the computer to boot up. 

Looking around the room, he took notice to the shelf full of Jack’s fanart. It was mostly all the traditional stuff, Jack with a floating green eyeball beside him, or Jack and Signe, or just Jack. A piece of framed artwork caught his eye, though. 

It was a portrait of what the fans of Jack presumed his alter ego looked like - the perceived version of Anti that Jack created. A sliced throat, inverted eyes and glitching affects. Anti raised an eyebrow at it. 

He hadn’t bothered to take interest in the version of him that Jack’s fans admire so much. It was....dramatic, and ridiculous. If he sliced his own throat he’d kill both him and Jack. And he wouldn’t bother to predict his own arrival by glitching the videos. 

Although....maybe it could help him out later. 

The computer finally loaded up, and Anti typed in Jack’s credentials to log in. He’s watched Jack do it a dozen times. 

Taking to google, Anti began to research. 

He couldn’t find exactly what he needed right away. Most of the time it was odd fictional stories about this condition - even once stumbling upon Jack’s fan works about it. Neither source helped him. 

Other sources were variances of mental illness. Anti was sure he was real. There wasn’t a greater split between him and Jack. 

Then he came across a thread with someone discussing this exact situation. A second life inhabiting a body, and that second life recently coming into existence and forming a personality that counters every aspect of the first life. A ‘Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario’, as one user put it. 

A person who claimed to be studying this rare phenomenon put their two cents in with their extended research. 

 

> ‘ _This type of split is not generally accepted by doctors or nations, it doesn’t even have a name. I call it Hyde Syndrome - after the character in ‘_ The Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde’ _, since his character is, at face value, the closest we can recall to this sort of scenario. The ‘good’ side being the original owner of the body, and the ‘bad’ side being the unwanted house guest._
> 
> _To further separate any misconceptions about this syndrome, there are a few things I’ve discovered in my research about the ‘Mr. Hyde’ side. This new being can develop other worldly abilities, such as inhuman strength or speed. I’ve seen they can also alter the body’s appearance while under their control, like eye color and physical deformities._
> 
> _Hyde Syndrome, in my experience, can appear after one or more of these causes:_  
>              - A severe conflict in the mind  
>              - Severe, long-lasting abuse (and/or of substances), or mental illness  
>              - Witnessing a traumatic event
> 
> _This is not a common however, and doesn’t always happen. I have not yet figured out the direct source of this. But, I have a few theories._
> 
> _One, the mind was already weak beforehand and the event triggered a split of personality to divide the pain and lessen the burden. This might be a defense mechanism to keep the mind and body from harm._
> 
> _Two, it is directly connected to the soul, not the mind. Instead of two personalities, it is two souls, sharing the burden._
> 
> _Either way, the event causes an imbalance of the burden, putting most of it on the second life, causing a negative, possibly dangerous, being to come into reality.’_

Anti hummed. This seemed to be what is happening here, with him and Jack. Two different souls, sharing a body. 

Except, he doesn’t recall witnessing a traumatic event, or anything to the extent the user explains to cause his own existence. Maybe only the first life remembers the event? 

Either way, he knew what he had to do now. He exited the window and turned off the computer, stretching briefly before heading back to bed. His joints felt sore, and he determined he might’ve just been sitting for too long. 

When he laid down, he relinquished control to the sleeping Jack, and slipped into his own slumber. 

Had Anti had read further, he would’ve found this remaining explanation that could be vital to his own future: 

 

> _‘Over time, I’ve recorded many instances of this, and there is one thing for certain. Our bodies are not meant to hold two separate beings. As far as I can tell, there is no way to reverse this, and over time, the constant fighting for control, the arguments and the split itself causes our bodies to eventually collapse and deteriorate at the speed of someone terminally ill._
> 
> _Overall, if you are a victim of Hyde Syndrome, then call this number, and I may be able to help you:  
>  (xxx)xxx-237’_

-

He planned, for a bit. Pretending he was gone for good, he waited for Jack and Signe to relax, let their guard down. 

It’s been months. 

Signe did get someone for Jack, but due to Anti’s inactivity, there wasn’t a lot for the doctor to go off of. Physically, Jack appeared to be fine, and though he lost a little weight, there was nothing unusual. To the therapist he had one session with, his mind was scattered and stressed, and he was told to take it easy. 

Eventually, they relaxed. 

The neighbor was a 30-something woman, with short, brown hair just shades lighter than Signe’s, with eyes and a face that spoke of a longer life than she carried, and she never had anyone else home with her. She lived alone, not even with pets, and had a weekly 5-9 schedule, weekends off to watch romcoms and eat microwave dinners. A very boring woman. 

No one would miss her. 

It was around midnight when Anti took control again, slipping into the seat as easily as he did months ago. 

Without disturbing Signe, Anti rose from the bed and crept out into the kitchen. There, he grabbed the largest knife from the rack and went under the cabinet for a garbage bag. 

Then he went to go visit the neighbor. 

-

She woke up to tapping on her forehead. 

Signe cracked her eyes open, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She saw a figure standing above her. 

She recognized Jack, and groaned. 

“Whaaaat?” Signe asked. She waved away his hand and turned to face the other way. 

There was another hard jab on her shoulder. She groaned, rubbing at her eyes while turning back around. 

“What do you--” She began, until she realized there was no one in the room. 

Signe blinked a few times. Checking her phone, she found it was in the early AM. In a couple hours her alarm would be going off. 

Where was Jack?

His side of the bed was cold. He’s been gone a while. 

A pit of dread built up in her stomach. 

A sudden thud came from somewhere in the house. Signe flinched. She didn’t want to leave the room, but worrying about Jack kept her awake and anxious. 

Just to be safe, she grabbed her key ring from her bedside table and slipped the longest ring, her house key, in between her pointer and middle fingers. She kept her grip tight as she cautiously exited the room. 

The house was dark and quiet; yet Signe had the unsettling feeling of someone watching her. 

She searched through the first few rooms. The bathroom in the hallway - empty - her studio - also empty - Jack’s studio - empty. 

In the kitchen she stepped in a puddle. She nearly slipped, and held onto the counter as the liquid smeared across the ground. It was oddly dark. Signe didn’t want to turn on a light to find out what it was. 

Instead, she stepped over the puddle and continued through the house. 

In the living room, there was one of Jack’s cameras set up on a tripod. Curiously, she approached it. She was directly in front of the camera when she realized it was recording, and the movable screen on the back was facing out towards her. 

She lifted a hand to adjust the screen, and realized that behind her, there was a figure sitting on the couch. 

Gasping, Signe froze. The figure didn’t move. 

“Jack?” She asked. 

Suddenly the light flicked on. Signe spun around. 

It wasn’t Jack, but it wasn’t... _Anti,_ either. 

Instead, it was a body, that was positioned on the couch to appear casual, with her legs crossed and her hands clasped on her lap, but her head lolled to the side because of the slice in her throat that was nearly decapitating her. The blood was bright and fresh, and as Signe watched, it continued to soak into her shirt. The woman had a brown bob, just barely becoming grey at the roots, and light eyes frozen in fear. Crow’s feet and wrinkles accentuated the woman’s approximate age. 

For one terrifying, irrational moment Signe believed it was herself; a future premonition portraying her death, undoubtedly sought out by the hands of her lover. 

Then she recognized their older neighbor, who Signe only knew as someone who cherished her solitude. In this moment Signe couldn’t even remember her name. She could only watch the bright, bright blood soak into the woman’s white shirt.

Before Signe could open her mouth to scream, hands came from behind her and clamped her jaw shut. Signe began to wildly struggle, but one arm wrapped around her waist and kept her there. 

Somewhere, in the back of Signe’s head, something told her she usually  _could_ break free from Jack’s hold - he wasn’t a particularly strong or big man - but that this strength came from somewhere else, from someone else. 

“You see that?” The monster - Anti - said from behind her. He adjusted her grip to hold her with one hand, using the other to gesture to the corpse with a knife Signe didn’t know he held. The blade was covered in blood. “You see what I’m capable of?” 

He waited until she nodded. 

“That could be you,” Anti said. “That could be anyone. Friend, family. Are you listening?” 

His finger had settled on her bottom lip, so Signe took the opportunity to bite down onto the appendage. Anti howled, yanking his hand away. Signe, remembering the key in her fist, spun around and swung her hand towards his head. The key hit its mark on his cheekbone and dragged a jagged pink line down Anti’s cheek. 

Anti yelled out, and his face hardened into a snarl. Signe didn’t wait for him to act before she ran for the front door. 

Anti was fast -  _inhumanly fast,_ the voice remarked again - and caught up to her when she turned down a hallway. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to a stop. Signe slipped and fell to the floor, but Anti didn’t wait for her to get up before dragging her back down the hallway. 

Signe pulled at the hand in her hair but his fist was too tight, his position against her held too strongly for her to struggle and succeed. 

He dragged her back to the living room, where he finally let go of her hair - but instead he straddled her, grabbing her wrists and keeping her pinned to the floor. 

With one hand holding her wrists, he used his other to grab her chin and forced her to look at their neighbor’s body. 

“Did you not hear,” Anti said forcibly. “What I had  _just_ said?”

Signe didn’t reply. Instead, she tried to look anywhere else than the bleeding corpse. 

“I said,” Anti said, and shook her head. “ _That_  could be you.” 

He forced her face to turn to him instead. Signe noticed he had blood smeared where her key left a cut.

His face was so similar to Jack’s and yet so different. Anti’s expression was always so hardened and hateful, devoid of anything good. He could fake it, but the true face he was showing now was a clear difference to Jack’s innate positive energy. 

“I’m going to tell you this once,” Anti said, and even his voice was so different. The knife he had earlier made a sudden reappearance, and instead of holding her face, he pressed the knife to her throat. “You can’t get rid of me. And you never will. I am a part of Jack. I  _came_ from him. He and I are one of the same.” 

Signe shook her head as tears began to pool in her eyes. At this point, her mind was still processing everything - the corpse, Anti, her own endangerment - that it just felt flooded and confused. She didn’t know what to do, and her body’s reaction was to weep. 

“You’re not Jack,” She finally mustered. 

Anti laughed lowly. “I am, sweet. We’re like two sides of the same coin, a good side and a bad side.” He took in her expression, and smiled. “I’m an unwanted house guest, I know, but there isn’t much I can do about it. If I go, Jack goes.” 

Signe grimaced, like she was in pain, and then her eyes dropped. “You said you loved me.” 

“And I suppose that could’ve come from Jack’s side,” Anti said, dragging the knife tip across her collarbone. “We have  _some_ similarities. And besides,” He slowly dragged the tip of the knife downwards until it reached the collar of her shirt. “I think we both agree now that it wasn’t love. I have other things in mind anyway.”

Signe began to wriggle at the odd sensation of the knife tip on her skin. Anti sighed, tossing the knife aside.  

“Guess it’s goodnight now,” Anti said. He leaned down and kissed Signe, quickly but sensually, as Signe tried to find a means of escape. 

He backed up not soon enough, and there was a sudden vacancy around her wrists. Before Signe had time to use her hands, she saw Anti raised his arms, his own hands fisted together, and bring them down on top of her head. 

And she knew nothing. 

-

The next morning, she woke up like normal. 

Jack was beside her, his back to her, fast asleep. She had a headache, but Signe was stricken with uncertainty, that maybe the entire night was just a dream.  _Hoping_. 

She slipped out of bed and wandered the house. The puddle in the kitchen was gone - cleaned up? A knife sat in the sink, but it was clean. The living room was spotless. No bodies, no cameras. Maybe an odd scent of lemon, from a cleaning product.

Returning to the bedroom, she noticed her keys were still on her bedside table too. She was wary, and so confused now, she felt the need to cry. 

Jack had turned on his other side, facing her. On his cheek was a jagged scratch. 

Signe was suddenly frozen, and her emotions from the night before returned to her. She realized their neighbor was dead -  _where was the body??? -_ and she was forced to look at it and be threatened by her boyfriend’s....evil side? Demon? Who the hell knows?

_The camera_. She knew which one it was. 

Rushing to Jack’s studio, she found the camera placed neatly -  _purposely_ \- on top of his desk. She picked it up and reviewed the contents. 

There was a new video. Their neighbor -  _oh god what was her name?_ \- sat unconscious on the couch, bound. Jack -  _no, Anti_ \- coming into frame, knife in hand. The woman was terrified. 

Signe’s eyes blurred with tears as the murder followed, of Anti slicing the woman’s throat - burying it in her neck and tearing, tearing, until the head was almost cut free. She had long stopped breathing by then. Then he fixed her position, checked the camera, and hid. Signe came into view. 

Signe chucked the camera away, anything to avoid replaying that night’s events, and fell to the ground. She pushed herself against the wall where she sobbed into her hands.  

It wasn’t long when Jack came into the room, looking half-awake but concerned. Signe flinched when she saw him. 

“Signe?” He asked. He absently scratched at the mark on his cheek.

Her sobs choked, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe; it was like hands clutching her throat; reaching for her; taking her;   _ **eat_ng ͠a͟t ͞h͠_r----**_

Jack witnessed her head reel back as a gasp escaped her, and stood helplessly as her eyes stared into the ceiling, and briefly, for barely a moment, it seemed like a dark orange enveloped her iris. 

Then she passed out, and Jack flew to her side. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_d̢̝͇͕͞ͅi͠͏̖͚̭̦d̻̮̫̣̦̥͟ ̵̗̟̟̺̼ͅi͓̤̻̹̩̰̯̲t̡̻̦ ͇̖͘͠w͔̟̞͎̯͙̫o҉̭r̶̹̘̘͈̟͙͎̬k̜͍̰?̴̢̘͎̰̲͔̦͇_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh!! only one more chapter!! im so excited to get it finished for you all :D


End file.
